1. Field
The invention relates to a computing environment, and more particularly to a computer program, method, and system for integrating natural media, such as hand drawings, with digital images.
2. General Background
There are existing methods for producing a digital image. The digital image may be produced by scanning in the item of interest. The digital image may be captured by sensors in a “tablet” device, produced by a scanning machine, such as, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device, an electrocardiography (EKG), an electroencephalogram (EEG), or a computerized axial tomography (CAT Scan/CT Scan) and the like. The scanned image is then available in some representation digitally. A digital image may also be produced by a user utilizing a stylus on a tablet. A digital image may also be produced by scanning a piece of paper into a computer.